


seasons

by stalkingcat (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Not beta read I’m sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stalkingcat
Summary: Different clans think about the seasons, and the memories in it
Relationships: None
Comments: 1





	1. Autumn

Heather ‘ step walked along the fallen leaves, it had recently turned to autumn.  
  


Autumn, It was always a favorite season for them. winter was always cold and unforgiving

When snow fell, deaths followed and so did betrayal, Spector was gone. Given away to the harsh winds

forgotten and frozen

And so they stopped, at a creek specifically.   
  


They sat as memories washed into them, as if a harsh breeze just hit

Autumn was a nice season. 

....

As leaves had fallen Willow ‘ eye had followed her

But it was as if they had seen a ghost. For there was no sign of the cat anywhere, but they paused as they looked over at a certain spot

“..You always did love autumn.. “ 

Willow ‘ eye smiled sadly as they looked down at the grave of the she-cat, laying near the creeks


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icicle ‘ fall always thought Winter a blessing, a miracle

Icicle ‘ fall found himself lost from the clan, soon in the deep caverns filled with ice

He always loved winter deeply always thought it to be a miracle just to see it.

And so after walking a bit more he stopped, the same place He and his friend used to be.

Hidden away from the world no one could judge or look down on them 

Just him and they, oh how the memories soon frosted into him. There was always one he wished could just melt away though

Just..one 

The Tom-cat sat as memories rushed in, He didn’t despise at all though. It was his fault anyways for such memories to last

———  
FLASHBACK  
———-

Icicle ‘ step was with his friend, they were playing in the caverns forgetting about the clans and any other stuff 

But soon he found himself lost and separated. In a attempt to find his friend he frantically looked around

...

There was always one memory he wanted to forget.

——

Feather ‘ paw walked around the caverns to find Icicle ‘ fall and soon stopped as they heard the soft weeping

——-  
Winter was not always a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a better writing for this part but I ended up losing it so I had to just rewrite it badly I’m sorry


End file.
